The Scars We Keep
by myscribblingquill
Summary: Set after 2x05. Bellamy has started to feel things about Clarke and doesn't quite know how to confront them. Along with leaving Camp Jaha and trying to find their own place to settle Clarke and Bellamy have to decided how they're going to lead their people and perhaps change their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw a fic prompt on underbellamy's tumblr and decided to write it. Sorry if it's not very good but I got inspired. I may write a second chapter as I kinda like this and it got away from me a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Scars We Keep<span>**

The people at Mt. Weather had been defeated nearly a month ago now. There was no one left. Between the Grounders and Raven's bombs they had managed to destroy the mountain and anyone else that might have wished them harm. Bellamy had slain his fair share of mountain men that night using his anger at what they'd done to his people as a fuel.

They'd returned to camp the victorious heroes but in reality that was far from the case. Many of the 100 weren't happy with their families, feeling that they'd been reduced to children again. Almost all had nightmares that woke them up and the scars from the blood filter's weren't fading. Monty and Jasper had found solace in their friendship and others had turned from their families' to their friends. They weren't the only ones Bellamy thought looking down at the girl in his arms.

On returning to camp Clarke had started appearing in Bellamy's tent in each night. The first time it was because she wanted to talk, then because she was avoiding Abby. Eventually she'd admitted that she felt safe here, with him. Safe from her mother's gaze, safe from Jaha's doubt and safe from Finn. Bellamy didn't really care what the excuse was as long as she was happy and it seemed that only happened when she was sleeping in his bed. The little smile that was etched onto her face was proof of that.

She was curled up against him, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Most nights started out with Clarke facing the tent door in case anyone needed her but they normally ended with them curled around each other. More often than not it was Clarke that curled around Bellamy, a leg thrown over his or a hand clutching at his shirt, when he wore one. Bellamy had no objections to this arrangement telling people that they provided each other with warmth but knowing in his head and heart that it was so much more than that.

Clarke shifted in her sleep and splayed a hand out across Bellamy's chest. His breath caught as she pressed herself up against him.

"Damn it Princess, you gotta stop doing that" Bellamy muttered against her hair which was now pressed up against his nose. Breathing in the comforting smell of Clarke he was able to forget about all the horrid stuff he'd been through. She was his home and his comfort. _What?_ Where had that come from. His home? That wasn't what she was. So she was important but not that important. _Come on, Blake. Stop lying to yourself._ She was important, when she wasn't around Bellamy felt himself looking for her. It was hell while she'd been in Mt. Weather having to keep a calm attitude but wanting to burn the whole stupid forest down to find her.

She shifted her hands again this time moving them so that the palm was facing Bellamy. He quickly glanced down at her not wanting to stare but the red skin on her wrist caught his eye. He carefully moved his hands up to hers and rotated her wrist slowly so that he could see properly. The whole of her forearm was scarred. From her wrist nearly up to her elbow. The cut looked like it had been deep enough to warrant stitches but those had obviously been pulled out as the it was healing in a jagged manner. The skin around the scar was flaming red and the scar hadn't fully formed yet as there were still bits of scab attached to the skin.

It looked like it hurt a lot. Bellamy looked down at Clarke's sleeping form, with a softness in his eyes that he normally reserved for Octavia or one of the wounded kids. Clarke had told him that she'd got back into the med bay in Mt. Weather somehow but hadn't disclosed the details. This was obviously her form of entry. Why the hell hadn't she told someone, or at least asked Abby or one of the other's in med bay to clean it for her. It must have hurt like hell to pull the stitches out, especially when you hadn't had a proper diet for the past few weeks. He remembers having to have stitches taken out and that was painful enough, let alone pulling them out by what ever means she had used.

This course of action wasn't exactly surprising for Clarke though. She was a complete badass. After causing hundreds of fights with Bellamy she'd kept them alive. Not just with her medical skills but with her rational thinking, there were times when he would have gone head first into battle but she'd held him back and made a plan. Not that Clarke was one to hang back from a battle, she'd fought Anya and then Anya had become her prisoner and before that she'd managed to get them both out of Mt. Weather alive. No one messed with Clarke any more. The adults still saw them as children but the 100 knew better. They were the leaders, the ones that had survived by themselves.

Bellamy was dragged out of his musings by movement from outside his tent. It sounded like the rest of the camp was getting up and that meant them too. If they wanted to keep their positions then they need to be around so that they didn't miss out on any of the important decisions. Bellamy prodded Clarke in the side and she made a sound like a groan and an angry grunt. No matter what anyone else thought Princess wasn't a morning person. Trying again he got out of the bed and took the covers with him. He wasn't normally that cruel to her but they had to start planning their split from Camp Jaha today.

"Come on Princess, up and at em" Bellamy pulled a half asleep Clarke from the bed and dropped a quick kiss on her nose making her eyes widened in shock. He wasn't usually affectionate like that but this morning he felt extra appreciative of his princess. She threw on a top from the pile that had been slowly building up in his tent and he grab her hand to drag her outside. Clarke may be a medic but she wasn't always too great at looking after herself perhaps she just needed someone to remind her thought Bellamy as they walked towards the food tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read, favorited and followed, I never really expected to write a second chapter to this. Though saying that this was really hard to write, no idea why I just really struggled. Please don't be too harsh as this is un-betaed so any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since that morning where Bellamy had kissed her nose and Clarke still wasn't too sure how she was supposed to react. He hadn't said anything outright but she was still on edge. Constantly expecting him to turn her away when she arrived at his tent in the evenings. They'd still fallen asleep together and woken up in the mornings sharing body heat, that hadn't change. The only thing that had changed was Bellamy's actions.<p>

Clarke wasn't well known for taking good care of herself and her personal wellbeing came bottom on the list. However it seemed that Bellamy had taken it upon himself to look after her wellbeing. It had been little things at first. The morning of the kiss he'd dragged her off to the food tent and made her sit until she'd eaten all her rations. Then in the afternoon he'd taken one of the majorly injured adults to Jackson instead of her. Not that she was better qualified but she could have helped. His excuse was he thought she was busy.

After that it had start to get stupid and extremely obvious to everyone. Miller was now turning up at her elbow every lunch time. He always appeared with her lunch rations and a mug of water but didn't leave until she'd finished it all. He'd then go over to Bellamy and have a little chat which ended with Bellamy looking over at Clarke with a big smile. His smile was sort of infectious so she returned it; today was no different except that he looked slightly colder.

This morning one of the younger kids had leant to close to fire and burnt a huge hole in one of the sleeves of his jacket. Naturally while she was checking him for burns Clarke had given him her jacket so he wouldn't get too cold. Unfortunately this resulted in her getting cold instead, a circumstance which Bellamy had noticed. It had taken him all of 10 minutes to notice her shivering hands and then put his own jacket around her shoulders.

He was now shivering himself with his arms wrapped around his torso. Clarke felt sorry from him but then he had offered his jacket. She looked over at Bellamy who was now jogging over to the group of kids making up supplies for the 100; he would probably start shouting in a moment as being cold always made him slightly grumpy. Octavia appear out of nowhere next to him and handed him an old guards jacket just as he was about to open his mouth. Crisis and grumpy Bellamy avoided.

She caught Octavia's eye as she walked off back to her tent and rolled her eyes mocking Bellamy's hate of the cold. Octavia merely smirked at her and raised an eyebrow as she eyed the jacket Clarke was wearing. She averted her eyes as a slight flush crept up her checks. What was happening between her and Bellamy was no business of anyone, including his sister. Clarke loved Octavia but she didn't want to discuss Bellamy and relationships with anyone, least of all his sister.

…..

"I am not a child anymore Mom, I can take care of myself. If I want to go back to the dropship with the others then I will. You can't stop me."Clarke's voice echoed across the camp, she'd never meant to shout at her Mom but she was getting frustrated. When she got sent down here she had to grow up. Fast. Now her Mom was asking her to be treated like a child again and Clarke wasn't having it.

"I am not a child any more Mom, I can take care of myself. If I want to go back to the dropship with the others then I will. You can't stop me."Clarke's voice echoed across the camp, she'd never meant to shout at her Mom but she was getting frustrated. When she got sent down here she had to grow up. Fast. Now her Mom was asking her to be treated like a child again and Clarke wasn't having it.

"I'm not just your daughter any more, I'm their leader they need me." Her voice softened at this as she was aware of her Mom' dislike of both her role and her co-leader. Bellamy hadn't taken much care to integrate himself with the people from the Ark and as a result her Mom had decided that he was not the type of person she wanted her daughter around.

"No, I'm not letting you go. Last time you where at the dropship you got kidnapped by Mount Weather and then nearly used for your blood" Abby was just as angry as her daughter, though not quite as terrifying. When Clarke was angry the 100 took a step backwards but with Abby they just looked her in the eye. If they did that with Clarke they would be on night patrol for months.

"They're all gone though Mom. We got rid of them. Me and Bellamy. We blew the whole place down. Any way we don't want to stay there we just want to see if there's anything left that might be handy" The anger and frustration had gone from Clarke's eyes. She was going to win this argument with logical thinking, not shouting. "And then we'll..."

"But the Grounder's are still out there" Abby interrupted her daughter looking smug.

"Lexa won't mind us travelling though her territory as long as we don't kill anyone." Clarke returned her mother's smug smile. She was ready for this argument as it had been used by Abby many times to keep her inside the camp grounds, but now it was slightly invalid.

Clarke had managed to make peace with the Grounder commander after they had struck a bargain that involved the Ark people staying with a certain perimeter of Camp Jaha and that they gave up Finn to be dealt with according to the Grounder law. Both sides had also agreed on trading certain goods and skills that were specific to one group of people. As a result Clarke now knew of many new herbs that she could use and the Grounders had benefited as well. It was a good bargain except for losing Finn.

Clarke wasn't too happy with giving Finn up and Raven had nearly blown the camp up trying to save him, but it was the only way to keep the rest of them safe. Finn had been gone for nearly six weeks and with Lexa's refusal to talk about him Abby had proclaimed him dead. It wasn't really that much of a shock for Clarke, as soon as she had seen him massacring that village she knew the boy from the bunker was gone. The peaceful look left his eyes and they had become haunted and scared, full of pain and torment. She had tried to help him but he refused to even talk about what happened. Giving him over to Lexa had been merciful. The Grounder way was to deal out quick deaths not drag them out, if he stayed at Camp Jaha it would have cause pain to Raven and Clarke and Abby was threatening to put him in isolation.

"No. You can't go. I ... I. Just no, Clarke you're not going" Abby was lost for words, Clarke could handle herself without her Mom and all other threats had nearly been neutralized. There was nothing to keep her at Camp Jaha any more.

She could see her Mom conceding to her point of view and constant arguments with Bellamy meant she knew how to quickly take a victory. "Well, then" Clarke replied. "I'll go pack for tomorrow"

She wrapped her arms around her Mom's waist and squeezed tight. Her and Abby might not get along all the time but sometimes Clarke still just needed her Mom. She pulled back and grinned into her mother face assuring her that this was that she wanted. Abby was just opening her mouth to reply as the gates opened reveling a group of 4 who had just come back from a scouting trip.

"Clarke, I need you" Bellamy's voice rang out of the general hubbub of the camp chatter.

He and Octavia were supporting Miller who was hobbling in through the gate. He was favouring his left leg so Clarke assumed that he'd done something to his right leg. It didn't look broken from what she could tell, which was a bonus as it would mean that they could still leave tomorrow.

Snapping into doctor mode Abby turned towards the makeshift med bay. "Alright, get him to medical" She ordered Bellamy and Octavia. They glanced at Clarke who discreetly nodded and then helped Miller over to the med bay that had been set up. Clarke followed at a distance knowing that her Mom would want to take over but unsure of what Miller's reaction to her Mom's treatment.

Clarke had treated all of the 100 at some point and though they had seen other more qualified medical officers they still preferred to come to her with any problems. She had gained their trust and acceptance and that was why she was leaving with them tomorrow.

"Come on, Princess. Stop worrying; it's only a twisted ankle so he'll be ok to walk." Bellamy addressed her with an amused tone to his voice. He always seemed to know when Clarke was fearing the worst and that she couldn't wait to get out of the camp.

She turned to face him with a smile on her face but stopped in shock when she registered the amount of blood and cuts that were scatter over his torso and face.

"Bell, what did you do?"

"Huh?" He had a habit of playing down his own injuries, so probably hadn't noticed.

"Come on" She replied dragging him to their... his tent. They may share but it was still his tent not hers. _Where did that come from? _It wasn't like she went in her tent any more. It was more of a storage area for the 100 not a place to sleep.

Once getting him inside the tent and away from her mother's beady eye she shouted for Harper to grab her some water and a clean cloth. Her Mom was a great doctor but she wanted to deal with Bellamy herself. He was awful at getting injuries treated and she rather enjoyed telling him off while she was cleaning him up.

Harper appeared at the door with the water and cloth but only stuck her hands in to pass the stuff to Clarke. They other's had a bit of a thing with Bellamy's tent. They refused to come inside unless they could see either Clarke or Bellamy outside. It was a bit silly really considering that there was nothing going on between them, or at least so they said.

"Thanks Harper"

She turned back around to be greeted by a half naked Bellamy. She had seen him without top on before, heck she'd slept on his chest, but still he had a great physic. Her interest in her chest was purely medical, though how he kept himself looking like that she had no clue, there was no time for work outs at camp. She pushed him back onto one of the chairs that had come down with the Arc and dipped the cloth in the water.

"Is this really necessary Clarke?" Bellamy sighed as she reached up to wiped the blood off his face.

"Yep"

She put two fingers under his chin and lifted it so that she could see the cuts clearly. "If you don't try and take care of yourself then you're going to get hurt and then I'm going to have to clean you up." She didn't really mind having to clean him up, but it bothered her that he would come back hurt so often. He was an amazing hunter and there was no reason for him to get hurt. Yet he had a habit of stepping in front of those who were about to, it was an admirable quality but it had cause Clarke to think that he was going to die one time too many.

"Well I could say the same about you" He replied folding him arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?"

She unfolded his arms and applied the water to his chest cleaning each cut as gently as possible. His chest was littered with scars and battle wounds from all the time he had spent fighting on Earth and the Arc. The worst ones were from when he nearly got burnt alive when the Grounders attacked. Then there were the ones from the fights he'd got into with the Reapers and then those that he had gained during his guard training.

"Well... you've got that huge scar up your arm from Mount Weather and you've never even had it check out by your Mom" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"That one doesn't count. They had proper medicine so I knew I would be fine. Plus I needed to get into the medical ward. I needed to know what was going on." She had stood up now and was looking him in the eye. He was incredible protective over her, the slightest wound or cough he insisted on her going to her Mom to get it checked out.

"Yeah, well. You should just be more careful." He muttered under his breath in a slightly anger tone.

"I am. Don't worry about me"

"That's the problem Princess. I worry about you far too much." He said into his shirt as he pulled it back over his head.

Once he'd put his shirt back on he looked round for his jacket forgetting that he'd given it to Clarke earlier on that week.

"Sorry, I err... you can have it back it you want." She started to take it off but was stopped when he grabbed the guard's jacket Octavia had given him and put it on.

"You might as well keep it. We'll need all the warmth we can get when we leave tomorrow." He replied with a grin on his face.

Clarke had forgotten how much he hated staying at Camp Jaha. Here he was a delinquent; the man who had shot the chancellor, even thought that had been forgiven. Out with the 100 he was a leader and they all looked up to him and Clarke. She knew she couldn't have lead them without him that was proven when she'd nearly got Murphy killed. Now though it was something more than that. He was her friend, perhaps the best friend she'd had. They understood each other and though they argued a lot and made mistakes, they still supported one another.

"Well then, we better make sure everyone else is ready" She smiled back at him and then walked out the tent as he held the door open. Most of the 100 were ready to go, but those like Jasper who seemed to forget everything might need to be reminded. Tomorrow they were becoming the 100 again, not just a group of delinquents with criminal records.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't hate Finn so I'm sorry for what's happened to him it's just that this was my interpretation of what would have happened after 2x05. Also I have started and planned the next two chapters and they are going to be awesome (hopefully). drunk!Bellamy, affectionate!Bellamy, drunk!Clarke, drunk!Raven. The next chapter should be up at the same time next week, but I'm really busy this weekend so it might be later. Love Janey xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this is really late but I've been really busy. I'm not sure if I wrote Raven and Bellamy a bit OOC but they are supposed to be whole chapter was because of some asks I saw on jingleblakes tumblr. Also if anyone wants to talk to me on tumblr I'm clarkesrebell. Have fun reading :D**

"Sup Reyes"

"Bellamy, I didn't realise you were around." Raven tried to stand but then bumped back down on the log with her arms flung out. It was obvious that she was in the same state as Bellamy. Drunk.

"Wellll I thought I'd join you, we are back at the dropship after all." Bellamy's words were slightly slurred due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. However the joy he felt at being away from the adults was still evident in his voice. They'd arrived late last night after a day of walking and then spent the day collecting whatever they could find to help their journey. Now though it was time to celebrate.

"So why aren't you over by the fire with everyone else, you are the mighty leader after all." A slight crinkle appeared at the edge of Raven eyes as she looked at him with something like a smile. It was the first time that Finn had gone that she looked happy, even if she wasn't sober.

She was sat over by the edge of the camp with a big mug of alcohol looking out into the forest. Bellamy sat down next to her keeping his distance and trying not to chuck his moonshine everywhere.

"Too many distractions"

This comment caught Raven's interest as Bellamy rarely spoke about things like this. He was more the type of person to ask about others problems not to discuss his own. "Ohhhh, do tell. I wanna know all the secrets"

"Huh, well it's all Princess' fault, not that she's aware of that." Bellamy grumbled, unfortunately for him he was an honest drunk and one that answered questions when asked.

"Yesssss. I knew it" Raven tried to stand again but just settled for drumming her feet on the ground. "Do I need to look you two in a broom cupboard like in the stories?"

"Nah, I think we're good. Plus were would you find a broom cupboard."

"Welll, you never know I could just sew your tent up." She returned.

Raven continued to plan the get together of him and Clarke under breath coming up with more and more bizarre situations. She was thinking of somehow using acid fog to bring them together and then decided that perhaps the Grounders could be of some help.

Bellamy however was thinking of Clarke. Stupid Clarke Griffin with her blonde hair and her blue and eyes and they way she wrapped herself around him this morning when she woke up. The way she never backed down from anything and how she fought with him and her eyes lit up. God, she was hot she looked like that.

"Why? Why does she have to be so bloody... urghhhh"

Raven's head whipped around staring at Bellamy with a confused look. "Huh? what are you talking about? I'm trying to get you and Clarke together."

"Yeah well the Princess, acts so bloody irresistible all the time." Bellamy sunk his head down onto his hands.

"Yeah well just don't think about her naked then. That won't help."

Another groan came from Bellamy and his head sunk onto his hands even further. "Not helping Reyes. I'm trying not to think about her like that though it never seems to work."

"Awww poor Rebel King. Too in love with the Princess."

"Shut it, I am not in love with her, I just want to be with her a lot..."

"Sounds like lurve to me." She winked at Bellamy with a giggle and then downed the rest of her moonshine.

"Nope"

"Well you should just kiss her and then see what she does."

Bellamy raised his head from his hands and turned to look at Raven. "Maybe you should do the same to the engineer." He retorted.

"Maybe I should but then I'd have to admit that I like engineers like him." Raven replied with a grunt.

"Well, since I've admitted that I like Clarke, you could at least admit that you like Wick"

"Fine but you tell anyone and you're dead." Raven turned his head to glare at him.

"Not scary Raven, I've dealt with Princess on a days when she could kill a Grounder with her bare hands." The words had become more slurred due to Bellamy downing the rest of his drink and the blurriness in his head got slightly worse.

"Oh come on Blake, you know you want to kiss her. Wrap your arms around her waist and put your hands in her hair. Drag her back to your tent." Raven was talk in a sing song voice now with words still slurred.

"Seriously Raven, don't even start with the tent." Bellamy groaned again. "I can't cope with thinking about that now"

"Well perhaps you should." Raven waved a hand over her shoulder towards the fire. The rest of the 100 had gathered around warming themselves with the heat and the moonshine.

There seemed to be a singing competition going on and the two competitors were Wick and Jasper who were screaming at each other at the top of their voices. Most of the other's were gathered around sat on logs watching them and laughing. Among them was Clarke who caught sight of Bellamy and raised her hand in a slight wave.

"Well then, it seems I've got to go talk to our brave Princess." Bellamy told Raven without looking away from Clarke. "Later Reyes, go kiss your engineer."

…..

Bellamy got up from his set next to Raven and headed over to the fire. Clarke decided that was the point to stop watching him and concentrate on having fun with her friends. Wick and Jasper had now resulted in shouting random film and book lines at each other but with all the moonshine Jasper had he was losing badly.

"Princess. You enjoying the entertainment?" Bellamy's voice appeared behind her and then his arms went around her waist.

"Hi Bell, how much have you drink?" Clarke asked in a concerned tone, she could smell the alcohol on his breath it was a dead giveaway. Plus he wasn't normally this affectionate in public and even in their tent he still held back. Almost as if he was scared that she would tell him to stop or that she didn't want him."Bell, answer the question."

He ignored her placing his legs on either side of her waist and then sitting down behind her. She was now sat between his legs with them both facing the fire. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you." His words were slurred together, which Clarke knew was unusual for Bellamy as it didn't normally show when he'd had too much to drink.

"Ok, any reason why you wanted to see me?"

Bellamy had now lowered his head so it was just resting on hers and pulled her closed to him. His chest was hard against her back yet it reminded her of all the times she had fallen asleep on it so she relaxed into him.

"Your hair smells nice" He told her as he lifted his head from hers and then ran his fingers through her hair. Luckily she'd ran a comb through it before they left Camp Jaha yesterday so it wasn't too knotted and his fingers ran through it smoothly.

"Thanks."

_Damn how much has he had to drink?_ Bellamy had moved on from touching her hair and had spun her around so that she was sat on his lap with facing him. He obviously wanted to see her face as his eyes were staring right into hers with a soften look in them.

"God Clarke, you're so beautiful. You've got these gorgeous blue eyes that look right through anyone and I swear that your hair is made of the sunlight."

Clarke giggled as Bellamy continued going through how amazing she looked. It was so unlike him to compliment her on her appearance or to talk about so openly about how he saw her in front of everyone.

"And your hands are amazing too. You've saved sooooo many lives with them. And your arms are just beautiful too and so are your legs and then your feet are..."

"Bellamy. What are you talking about?" Clarke decided to stop him as the parts of her that were amazing and beautiful were becoming more and more absurd. He was already going to regret this in the morning so it was easy if she stopped him now.

"m' talking about you Princess"

"I gathered but you're not making any sense." Clarke pulled back so that she could see his whole face but he wasn't too happy with that.

His arms once again tightened around her and he pulled her in so close their noses were touching "Don't go Clarke."

"I'm not going to but I think you need to go to bed" She pulled his hands away from her waist and stood up in from of him. "Come on."

Pulling him from the log she kept hold of one of his hands and she slowly moved him though the crowd around the fire. Quickly turning round Clarke checked to see if Raven was ok and wasn't at all surprised to see Wick sat with an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Princess, before you decided that I've got to puke my guts up I just thought you should know that I need you too and if anyone else tries to hurt you I'll punch 'em" Bellamy swung a fist round as if someone was trying to hurt her now

"Ok Bell, I'll keep that in mind. But I really think we should discuss this in the morning." He sure was going to regret this whole night and Clarke was rather looking forward to seeing how he would react to his own behaviour when he was sober enough to talk properly. Now though he need to sleep it off and considering that his eyes were already closing Clarke hurried him back to their makeshift tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I am aware that I am an awful person for not updating this for over 2 weeks but it was Christmas and then I got really bad writers block.**

* * *

><p>Awaking the next morning with a pounding in his head was Bellamy's first indication of his actions the previous next indication was the smell of his own breath, although none of them had anytime or resources to brush their teeth they still had herbs that kept them clean. Now though his breath stank of alcohol.<p>

Rolling over in bed the pounding in his head momentarily worsened until he settled his head back onto the rolled up cloth Clarke found for a pillow. Now facing the door of the tent Bellamy was aware that Clarke's side of the bed wasn't cold so she hadn't been gone for long. A smile crept over his face as he realised that there was a mug of water balanced precariously on the edge of the bed.

_Thank goodness Princess cares about me_ he thought to himself _otherwise I might be dying of dehydration in here. _He reached over a grabbed the mug pouring the contents down his throat, the cool liquid starting to clear his head already.

Due to the clearing of his head memories of the previous night start to resurface. Talking to Raven, watching Clarke, talking to Clarke. Crap! What the hell had he said to her. Something about her legs, her feet?

"Beautiful" He muttered out loud. "I called her beautiful."

A surge of panic rushed though him as the compliments he had given her rushed back into his brain. They were all true enough and he'd thought them plenty of times but that didn't mean he'd ever say them to her face. It was one of the reasons he'd decided not to drink after the left Camp Jaha. He knew that if he started then he wouldn't stop and then all the feelings he had tried to ignore for Clarke would be expressed by a very drunk version of him. That had obviously happened last night and now he had to deal with Clarke mocking him.

Raising the mug of water to his face he splashed some down his neck trying to remember how she had reacted last night. His face wasn't sore so she hadn't slapped him and she'd left him water so she didn't seem to be angry. _Giggling? _He remembered her giggling_. _Had she laughed at him when he'd complimented her. No that didn't seem right. It wasn't mocking laughter, it was embarrassed laughter. She wasn't offended by his actions she had been complimented.

At that moment the laugh that Bellamy had caused last night sounded again right outside the door of the tent. Clarke was stood outside the door with one hand outstretched, about to walk into the tent. Bellamy tensed up, ready for the outpouring that she was probably going to give him when she entered.

Pushing the door open Clarke entered the tent and held out a canteen full of water. "Morning Bell. How's your head?" She was using her doctor voice but that didn't disguise the concern that was underlying the question.

It took Bellamy a few moments to realise that she wasn't going to throw the water at him nor was she going to shout at him. He sat up in the bed and took the water from her finishing it in the seconds. Once the water was gone he looked up at her and slowly replied to the question.

"Alright actually. I'm not too sure how much I had to drink last night though." He raised an eyebrow hoping to get a response about his compliments and how drunk he'd been.

Clarke though had decided to ignore him and started to pack up the medical supplies she'd dumped in the corner of the tent when they'd set it up yesterday. "Neither am I, you were sat with Raven for a while and then decided that you wanted to sit with me." The was a hint of laughter in her voice but she didn't bring up why he'd wanted to sit with her.

Deciding that he needed to start organising everyone in camp so they could leave before midday Bellamy pushed the furs of his legs and stood up looking around for the shirt he discarded last night. He turned to face Clarke and see if the shirt was over her side of the tent but she had her back to him looking out the tent door.

It was the same routine every morning whenever he got dressed with her in the tent she always looked away. It was almost as if she was uncomfortable by the sight of his bare chest. Why though he couldn't understand. She'd slept on his chest plenty of times with and without a shirt on so why did she always look away whenever he changed. _Oh well, Princess is probably trying to preserve my dignity._

Once he was dressedhe packed up the bedding that they'd brought with them from Camp Jaha. Before they'd left the sleeping arrangements had been organised and tents and blankets shared out. There were about 3 people per tent and the supplies were shared evenly between the tent mates. Clarke had tried to carry some of the blankets for their tent but Bellamy reminded her that as the camp medic she had to be able to move through the group without a huge pack on her back.

The rest of the 100 had been up for a little while and most had started to dismantle tents and pack up supplies. Collapsing their tent Bellamy looked over to Clarke who was helping get some of the more sleepy people out of bed. They shared a look as they knew they had to get everyone up soon. The aim was to leave the dropship before noon so that they could hopefully find a new home before dark.

…**..**

Sometimes he wishes he'd stayed on the Ark. There were no mechanic's to get drunk with and spill all your secrets and if he'd been from a normal family, no sister's to pester you all day. As much as he loved being around the 100 and his sister if they were going to spend the whole day annoying him about Clarke then another war with the Grounders would be preferable.

It had started pretty much as soon as he had left his tent. Raven was already up and about checking the dropship over for any electrical they could use. She'd spotted him immediately and had came over to see how his head was.

"Good Morning Bellamy." The voice sounded loud in his ears and in no way help to alleviate his slight headache. "How's the head?"

"Oh just fine. No thanks to you encouraging me to drink so much last night."

Raven smirked as she lent against the tent that Bellamy was helping to dismantle. "Ohh but you where telling me so many interesting things." She lent forward at that point and dropped her voice. "Especially about Clarke and certain things you've been feeling."

He quickly pulled his head away from hers quickly and finished folding the tent. "You mention that to anyone and you'll not be getting any protection out in the forest from me." It was an empty threat, he would never intentionally leave one of his own out in the forest but it seemed to make Raven think.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell her. She's not stupid, she'll figure it out soon." Raven placed a hand on his arm and then turned away. She headed of over to the other side of the camp and then started a conversation with Octavia.

The conversation with Octavia had turned out to be about him. She'd appeared at his side nearly 10 minutes later while he was organising the gunner's ammo for today's hike.

"Hi Bell" Octavia was using that innocent voice that she used whenever she wanted something or if she was bored. "I was talking to Clarke a moment ago."

"Oh really? And why would that concern me?" He knew where she was going with this. Her and Raven had an in depth conversation earlier so Raven obviously told her.

Octavia reached down to grab a handful of bullets and started to sort them. "Yeah, she was telling me about how irresistible certain co-leaders think she is."

"WHAT?" The bullets that he had in his hand where now on the floor, he hadn't told Clarke that. Had he?

He grabbed Octavia's shoulders and turned her to face him. He was confronted with a smile and a laughing Octavia. "Oh Bell, you should see your face. You looked terrified."

He let go of her shoulders and lent down to pick up the bullets. Octavia followed him to the ground but for a different reason, she was doubled over from laughing so hard. "Well, I'm glad you think this is entertaining." He grumbled to her slightly shaking form.

"What's entertaining."

The voice sounded behind him and then the blonde head appeared next to his shoulder. Clarke reached down to pull Octavia of from the ground, quickly checking her over as she did. _Crap _Bellamy thought, did she hear what O said.

"Umm nothing to be worried about Princess, just something O said that I thought was funny." He tried to make it sounds as if it was no big deal but the smile and raised eyebrows that he got from Clarke told him he'd failed miserably. She looked at him slightly expectantly and then turned away towards the rest of the 100.

They'd all assembled around where the old gate used to be waiting for their leaders to tell them that they were starting the search for their new home.

"Alright everyone. We know you're excited about finding somewhere new to live but we've still got to be careful out there. Everyone needs to stay behind Miller but in front of me and if you need to stop then ask one of the gunner's to stay with you." Clarke addressed the camp and then looked over to Bellamy knowing he'd pick up were she had finished. It had been agreed last night that Miller would lead, Clarke would bring up the rear and Bellamy would wander in-between.

After he'd finished explaining the gunner's roles for today the 100 dispersed to pick up their packs and make final checks of the dropship. They were leaving in 20 minutes. Clarke was still stood next to Bellamy looking at out into the forest.

"Well then" She started up from her spot next to him. "I better go grab my pack... and wash my hands" she said looking down at all the mud she'd managed to get on her hands.

"After all.." She continued " I wouldn't want my amazing hands that save so many lives to get dirty. Would I Bell?"

_What? She remembered? she knew? Why the hell hadn't she said anything? _Bellamy gapped after her as she quickly jogged across the camp to where Octavia was holding her bag for her. Damn if she knew but hadn't shouted at him could that possibly mean that she felt something for him too.

He quickly stopped that train of thought. It would get him anywhere yet especially if they didn't have anywhere to survive the winter. Plus thinking about Clarke Griffin and her stupid hands was a bit too much for him to handle when he knew he'd spend the day making sure she was safe.

…..

That was five hours ago when they were safe within their old camp grounds. Not that they weren't safe out in the forest too. There were no Grounders to look out for just the occasional Reaper that hadn't been saved yet.

The problem now was Clarke Griffin and her desire to put everyone before herself. She'd insisted on being at the back of the group, to watch for any injuries that might happen. He'd tried to argue but she was right. If anyone hurt themselves she'd be the first one to spot it and help them out.

However she hadn't counted on getting hurt herself. No one had noticed for a little while and Bellamy was helping one of the younger kids who was struggling with the weight of her pack. He was trying to make sure that he floated around the group making conversation with Clarke and keeping the rowdy teenagers in line.

Clarke had tripped and fallen against a tree hurting her ankle and bumping her head in the process. She'd kept walking and hadn't said a word to anyone, not even when Octavia had come to make sure she was drinking properly. That was the problem with Clarke, Bellamy thought, unless she was bleeding out then everyone needed to be treated before her.

Luckily though he'd managed to alleviate the problem with the younger kid, Ella he thought her name was, and then had dropped to the back to keep Clarke company. It had taken him all of ten minutes to notice that she was limping and that a large red patch was forming on the left of her forehead. Noticing she was hurt was one thing, getting her to stop and let him bandage her ankle was another task entirely.

"Clarke we need to do something about your ankle. It's getting worse." Bellamy was trying to get her to allow him to stop the group for a break. "And if it gets worse then you'll only slow us down." He cut of the start of her sentence but didn't manage to persuade her.

"Bell, it's fine. Stop fussing, I can still walk can't I?" She now breathing heavier and her walking pace had slowed. She was leaning over to one side as well favouring her right foot instead of the left slightly swollen one.

They'd been arguing over stopping for nearly 10 minutes when Octavia and Lincoln appeared at the back with them. After being turned from a Reaper Lincoln had decided to join the 100 and make his home with them providing them with a liaison between them and the Grounders and someone who knew the plants of the forest. Bellamy wasn't too happy about him sharing a tent with O but then she was happy and Lincoln provided some very useful information.

"God Clarke what did you do?" Octavia yelled looking down at the ankle that was now bright red. "You need to either bandage that or stop walking altogether."

"Thank you O. That was exactly what I told her." Thank god for little sister's, he thought, as Clarke nodded in agreement with Octavia's statement. "Alright everyone, take a break."

As soon as he'd told the other's to stop Clarke practically collapsed to the ground. He knelt down in front of her and pulled up the bottom of her trousers. Her ankle was bright red and very swollen, there was no way he was going to allow her to walk on that for the next couple of hours.

"Well you can't walk on that ankle anymore today." He told her, trying to impersonate the voice she used when dealing with patients.

"No I have to. We need to find a new place to camp." She was already trying to move around again but Bellamy's firm grasp on her knee's stopped her from even moving her legs.

"I know." Octavia said, interrupting the conversation. "You can carry her Bell."

Ok he takes it back. Little sister's were a pain in the ass. There was no way he was carrying Clarke around the woods for two hours. It wasn't that she was heavy or that he couldn't carry her. It was just that if she had his legs wrapped around his waist he'd be thinking of other activities that they could be involved in.

"No I..." He started to protest to Octavia's suggestion but looking up into Clarke's face her saw the desperation. This was the only way they'd be able to transport her through the forest and if they stopped here until her ankle was better then they might never get going again. "Alright fine."

He stood up and yelled over Miller, Murphy and Jasper to come and empty his pack so that he could carry Clarke on his back. They'd all exchanged looks while walking over and he was pretty sure that Jasper nearly made a remark when he told them what was happening.

So 5 minutes later with Clarke on his back they started again through the forest to find suitable place to start a camp. The other's kept pointing out places as they were going along but the decision was up to Bellamy and Clarke and Clarke knew just the place she wanted to find. Bellamy however was having a lot of trouble concentrating on his surroundings with Clarke on his back.

He'd thought he'd be ok with having her legs around his waist but damn the she had muscular thighs. It was probably from all the walking though the forest and the running from Grounders and Mountain Men. Yet that wasn't even the worst of it.

When agreeing to Octavia's plan he'd forgotten that Clarke's chest would be pressed up against he realised that she'd be up against his back, he just hadn't realise how close. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck so now the whole of her chest was pressed against his back and he could quite ignore the feeling.

…..

This continued for nearly two hours Bellamy trying to ignore the feel of Clarke pressed against his back and Clarke looking around the forest.

"You alright there Bell." Clarke's voice in his ear broke the thought's he was having as she leant forward.

"Just great Princess." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Well.." She carried on swinging her legs by the side of his waist. " Be careful with my legs. I've been told they're very important.

"Hey" He exclaimed, pinching her legs slightly. "No fair. I was completely drunk and had no clue what I was doing."

"Ohh, I know." The teasing note in her voice was becoming more evident now. He was about to reply and tell her he could always drop her on the ground. When her gasp in his ear and the tightening of her legs made him stop.

"Oh Bell look"

He looked up and took in the view that was in front of him. It was perfect.

"Well everyone." Clarke spoke up." Welcome to your new home"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooo longest chapter yet. Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth it. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday next week. I wonder what their new home looks like ;) xxx**


End file.
